Dark Self
by wolfsbane00010
Summary: Sora is all alone, his heart broken. But then two figures come out with a plan to turn him to the dark side. Now he's on the dark side, but will he want to leave? Rape/Dark Theme Warning Lemon Warning and Sora/OC
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything about Kingdom Hearts, Kiari is low on my happy list and Zexion is going to be mine one day.**

**A/N: Sorry I wrote this one-shot, but a good friend of mine begged me to write her a story and the whole plot for it EXPLODED INTO MY MIND! I know I should be working on Found and Fallen Angel, but I couldn't help myself. So anyway, this is kind of a dark story, so IT IS RATED R FOR A REASON! But either way there are a hell'uva lot worse things on this site, YOU KNOW WHO YOU ARE!! Well, read and enjoy my first official one-shot. **

**Setting: Destiny Islands, The Islands, Post-KH2, 11:45 PM**

**Warning! Rape and General Adult-ishness. YE HAVE BEEN WARNED!**

Sora sat alone on the beach, his bare feet buried in the sand and covered with the ocasional warm wave of water. His shoes and vest were skewn on the dock, leaving him in an old pair of loose shorts and a sleevless shirt he had bought a few days ago. His hair was wet and clumped around his head and he was laying on his back, soaking up the small amounts of warmth still trapped beneith the sand. His normally bright blue eyes were dulled from crying and his face a light shade of red.

Ever since he had gotten back to the Islands he and Riku had been living together, both of their parents had dissappeared, but Riku only had his dad and his house was still there, everything about Sora's life was just...gone. But other than that everything had been going great, they had been working Sora back into the community as a new kid, he was trying to find a way to get back into school and he had even started a real relationship with Kiari, and then it all went terribly wrong.

Sora was heading over to Kiari's house, the three of them were celebrating three months of heartless-free peace and were going to get some pizza and watch a movie. He had stored his fighting clothes away and had a whole new wardrobe, hence why he was wearing his new pajamas. Sora had gone to pick up the pizza, it should have been another twenty minutes but the place was closing early and had made it early for him. The front door was locked, and so Sora decided to hop the fence and go through the back, but that was when he saw it.

Through the almost closed window, Riku and Kiari were inside kissing. It wasn't just an innocent little peck either, it was intense. He could hear moaning and see their tounges, it was almost unbelivable. After at least a minute he had run toward the dock, and straight to the place where the kids put their canoes that took them to the island. In less than a minute he had summoned the Keyblade and destroyed every boat except one and took it to Destiny Island. Now he was sitting alone, crying to himself over what he had seen.

"After everything I've done for them, he knows I love Kiari!" he yelled, sitting up and clutching the sand,his fingernails digging into his palms. Everything had gone wrong in the course of an hour, a part of him just wanted to die.

"We could grant your wish, Keyblade Master." A sickeningly familiar voice. Sora turned and saw the two figures tha he was absolutely terrified of. Ansem and Xemnas were standing over him, both wearing nothing but a pair of pants, and a large tattoo of the Heartless emblem over Ansems chest.

"No...you can't be here!" Sora yelled, trying to summon the Keyblade, but every time he tried to concentrate all he could see was an image of Riku and Kiari in his head, causing his chest to heave. He always used to think that heart-ache was just a thing in your head, but his heart was aching, it felt like it was clouding over.

"But we are, you may have defeated us, but something was...missing. And as long as that was missing we could not form into a single entity. But we did have one thing in common. You, Sora. As long as you are part of the light we will never acheive Kingdom Hearts. So we devised a...plan, and by the time we're done you'll belong to us." Ansem said. Xemnas grinned and bent down over Sora, his hands and feet buried under the water and sand, and ripped off his white shirt in one quick motion, leaving all three men shirtless.

Ansem chuckled and moved forward, both forms of Xehanort on either side of the weakened Keblade Master. They bent down and turned Sora over so that he was laying just barly above the water. Ansem grabbed Sora's shoulders, holding down the brunette so that he couldn't struggle against Xemnas, who was busily undoing Sora's shorts.

The Brunette couldn't believe it, he had heard a few things about rape, but hardly thought anything about it. Now his two sworn enemies where teaming up against him?

"God, such an innocent young boy. He hasn't even thought about being touched has he?" Ansem said, still holding his arms underwater. Xemnas flung off his short, revealing his body. Sora crunched up his legs, trying to hide himself. Praying that someone would come to the island, but he had destroyed the boats. In the distance he could see slight movement, but no one could help him now.

_"You can't do anything. So why not enjoy the ride?"_ a voice in Sora's head said. Suddenly an image of Anti-Sora popped into his head. All this temptation was bringing the darkness closer to his heart, and even though he was fighting, it was becoming a losing battle.

Ansem and Xemnas had removed their own clothes while Sora was dealing with his darker hald, and they were over him. Xemnas was lifting his legs and Ansem was stroking his head. Xemnas inserted a single finger, then another and another one right after the other. Sora gasped and tried to push awaybut he ran into Ansems who just lifted Sora's body so that he was leaning against the Heartless's chest, Ansem holding Sora in a tight bear hug.

Xemnas smiled and spread Sora legs, using the sea water as lube, and then pushed himself inside. Sora gasped, his mouth locked in a silent scream. After a moment he started pulling out, and then slammed back in. Soon he had started into a steady beat, Sora gasping. It felt like he was being torn in two. Then Ansem reached down and started pupming Sora's painful member, the two of them in perfect unison.

_"Whay not just give up? It's so much easier!"_ the voice in his head, Anti-Sora said. This time his voice was much clearer, he could almost hear it over the grunts of the two other men and the beating of his own heart.

"NO!" He yelled, startteling Ansem and Xemnas. Sora knew the second he gave up that he would become a being of the dark. But...what did he have to fight for? Donald and Goofy had left him and Riku and Kiari...maybe he shoulde just give up.

Suddenly, Xemnas exploded inside him, and he came in Ansems hand, his body and mind spinning in two totally different directions. What should I do? He said inside his head, his heart beating so fast it felt like he was going to burst. All his friends, everyone who left him flashed in his mind. He should just give up.

Suddenly there was a sharp pain in his chest, he rolled away from the men and was on his back, screaming up at the night sky. That one instant of doubt and the darkness had come flooding in, filling him up. And it felt...good. He stood up, his once brown hair had become a dark black and his blue eyes had turned dark gray. The two other men grinned, their clothes materializing around their body, and Sora did the same. A pair of new clothes appeared on his body, a pair of black long pants and a black shirt and vest with silver bands around his ankles and wrists.

He turned slowely, Kiari and Riku where on a larger boat, gaping at Sora and glaring at Ansem and Xemnas.

"Sora! SORA!" Kiari yelled, almost jumping out of the boat.

"Come, I think it's time to go." Xemnas said cooly, opening a portal into the darkness, Ansem and Xemnas stepping inside.

Sora closed his eyes and bowed his head. "Yes...Master." And he followed them inside.

**_TBC_**

**DONE! Love it, Loathe it do whatever the hell you want. This will just be another story with very little reviews but a lot of views so good luck with that! Well, now I'll get back to work on my other stories.**

**Peace, Love and the Sparkeling-Pizza of truth!- Wolfie**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything about Kingdom Hearts, Kiari is low on my happy list and Zexion is going to be mine one day.**

**A/N:Ok, so since two people actually reviewd and asked, I have decided to progress this story into a series! Yay me! Slap me if I ever do that again ^_^'. Anyways, so Sora is evil and Ansem and Xemnas have him in his clutches. Also I have decided to add a few NEW Kingdom Hearts Character I created when I was suffering from boredom in 4th period. So, what happens when a new Organization comes up? Let's find out! **

**PS, Speacial thanks to Darkfoxflame, P3RV3RT3D D3m0n (did I do that right?) and Unlucky Angel-13 for reviewing! And P3RV3RT3D D3m0n, I tried PMing you and it wouldn't go through or something, sorry. **

_Sora closed his eyes and bowed his head. "Yes...Master." And he followed them inside._

XXX

When Sora next opened his eyes, he was in a pure white room. It was almost unbearably bright, but he stayed calm. Xemnas and Ansem were standing in front of him, waiting for something. Then, the doors swung open and a single figure walked through the room, standing in front of the to figrues. He was wearing a completely black claok like the Organization XIII Members, and was about Sora's hieght, but there was one difference. Around his neck was a necklace with a new symbol on it. It looked like a Heart, except it was just a black metal outline with two parrellel lines down the middle.

"Sera." Ansem said, the black figure removing his hood. He had spiky gray hair and golden eyes, no joke. His skin was deathly pale, and he couldn't have been more than a year older than Sora.

"Ansem, Xemnas. Lovely to see you again. And who is this?" He said, motioning to Sora. Sora just lowered his head, getting a little embarressed. He couldn't stop thinking this boy was...well, cute. And the way he was looking at Sora made him feel exposed.

"He is new, he will need a name. But just take care of him, he will be very useful." Ansem said quietly, then the two men disappeared. Sera smiled at Sora and took a step forward.

"Hello, my name is Sera, also known as the only human looking-Heartless other than Mister Giggles, the Lord of Dusk. And who, might I ask, are you?" He said, grinning a little. Sora just blushed a little and lifted his head a bit.

"I'm Sora." He said quietly.

"Ansem and Xamnas said you were special, so what exactly can you do?"

"I...i can summon the keyblade..." he muttered as quietly.

"I'm sorry, what was that?" Sera asked, bending over so that he was right next to Sora's mouth, breathing on Sora's neck. He took a deep breath and tried to say it again.

"I can summon the Keyblade!" Sora said louder. Sera just stood there staring at him.

"But...that's....wow." Sera said, crossing his hands. "Could you show me?" Sora closed his eyes, he could imagine Riku and Kiari for a second, but pushed it to the back of his mind and tried to summon tha all to familiar weapon. But when he opened his eyes, it wasn't the gold and silver key he was used to. The handle was in the shape of a red and black heart, and the blade itself just looked viscious. A name echoed in his mind, just like when he first go tthe keyblade. _Darkness Keyblade_. The name just felt right.

"That's powerful, I can feel it. But the Keyblade is a weapon of light...how did you..." Then he stood up straight and looked into Sora's now grey eyes. "You had your heart broken, didn't you?"

"H...how did you?"

"It's why I'm the leader. I can see into your heart, literally. There are still cracks, right here." He pointed his finger right against Sora's chest, causing a wave of shivers to go up his spine. "You had your heart broken, and rebuilt somehow. There are shards missing, and that means your personality is wipped clean, you could become anything...Well, if those two dropped you off, that means they must have intentions of you joining. What do you say?" Sora lowered his head for a moment and thought about it. He knew he should just yell that he should go home, but he didn't want to go back. Even for a Heartless he was nice, which was kind of odd.

"Ok, but one quick question, why do you act like that. Your kind of...nice."

"Oh thanks. But your right, and I have two answers. One is that either way I am 16, regardless of what I am can't I do what the hell I want? And two, you see how Ansem and Xemnas ran their shows? Just like two friggin' dictators, and look how well they turned out, even if it was your fault." He grinned back at Sora. "By the way, nice work. Anyways, I read somewhere that 'Treat your soldiers like a family, and they will follow you into death.' And darkness doesn't neccesarily mean evil, does it? But I could go on forever about this, I think its time you met the rest of the New Organization." Sera said, smiling a little.

Sora smiled back a little and started walking, not knowing what to expect next.

**_TBC_**

**DONE! Love it, Loathe it do whatever the hell you want. I just need to make the new peoples look good, and they kind of are! I have a plan for the future and I shall proceed with it!**

**Peace, Love and the Sparkeling-Pizza of awesomeocity - Wolfie**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything about Kingdom Hearts, Kiari is low on my happy list and Zexion is going to be mine one day.**

**A/N:Ok, Now Sora is evil, but nice evil. Does that make him good? Ok, here's the philosiphy I made to write this story. Light and Darkness will always be there, right? But does that neccesarily make them Good and Evil? Look at Riku, he was Dark and Good. Maybe there is a bad guy somewhere who works for the light! -grabs camera and shakes it back and forth- DO...YOU...GET...WHAT...I...MEAN? **

**-45 minutes after a group of men in white come and take wolfsbane away- Ok, I'm better now! So let's get to reading this story! And for the record, SORA HAS BLACK HAIR FOR NOW! And also, special thanks to P3rv3r73d D3m0n for helping me with plot idea's! I'll have everything up and running as soon as I can. **

Sora and Sera walked through the halls, to Sora it seemed like a giant maze, but the silver-haired heartless boy seemed to know every way by heart. The way he moved made the Keyblade master shiver and watch him intently. Even when he tried to follow the twists and turns, Sora just got himself all dizzy and gave up.

Eventually they came up to a large door with a small sign on the side. 'Number 2, Echo of Sound.' Sera just smiled a litte and opened the door, pushing Sora forward. The room in front of them was huge. Instead of a circlular roof, it was a bunch of flat panels arranged in a wierd way. There were also a bunch of tall pillars of different sizes around the center of the room.

"Ale! Where are you?" Sera said, his voice echoing for a good thirty seconds.

"Woah...." Sora whispered, his eyes scanning the strange white room.

"SERA!" A voice screamed, the scho was almost painful. "How many times have I told you to stop coming in my room! I swear I will murder you!" Then a girl jumped down from the tallest pillar, landing as gracefully as a cat. She had bright red hair and green eyes, she reminded Sora of someone but who... "I swear, I will string you up by your... Oh." she them stopped, noticing Sora. "We have a guest. He's kind of cute." she said, her personality taking a complete 180.

"This is...well. We haven't given him a new name yet! Let's see...A-r-o-s. Aros!" Sera said, smiling triumphetly.

"Huh?" Sora said, completely confused.

"It's a tradition, you take whatever your original name is, and spell it backwards! And we call you that from now on! It's wierd, and I don't remember why we do it, but it fits." The two Organization members shrugged and turned back to Sora. "So, what do you think?"

"Well, I think...it's just fine!" Sora, or Aros now, smiled at the two. "So wait, if your one and two, how many other members are there?"

"Well, physically there are four other members, but officially there are only two." Aros just looked at them confused again. The two just stifled a laugh and each grabbed one of Sora's arms. "Come on, we have to show you. I bet Three and Four are together, what do you think?"

"Well, they spend almost as much time together as Three spends with himself." Aros justkept looking at them like they were completely insane. So they just laughed and started dragging him, again.

Eventually they got to another room, and the plaque of this one was different. 'Number Three, the Triple Storm.' They opened the door and there were four people inside. One was a tall kid with sandy brown hair and bright grey eyes, he seemed like he would be normal anywhere, but the other three were the wierd thing. They looked like they could be perfect triplets. All of them had black hair and brown eyes, all of them had the same messy hairstyle and a small scar on there cheek.

"Hey you guys!" They all turned and smiled.

"Hi Sera!" The taller one said.

"Hi!"

"Hi!"

"Hi!" the three triplets said in perfect harmony. It was actually kind of scary, it looked like there were mirrors, but it was completely lifelike.

"Aros, this is Selim, Number Four, the Metallic Acrobat. And these are Nedaj, Nelaj and Neraj, the Triple Storm. So, to summarize it up, we don't know how or why, but these three," he motioned towards the triplets. "are the same person. Hurt one, they all feel it. Selim, do that thing." The blonde kid smiled and pulled out a small metal marble, rolling it in his fingers, in a few seconds it had become someting that reminded Sora of a pencil. Then he took it and hit one of the triplets,causing a small mark.

"OUCH!" They all yelled, grabbing there arm. When they pulled there hand away all three of them had the exact same mark.

"Woah, that's cool!" Sora said, smiling.

"Yeah, but it's not when one of us decides to get in a sparring match with Selim and LOSES!" Two yelled, glaring at the third. But soon they all broke out laughing.

Sora was standing a ittle outside the group. Regardless of what they were, they seemed nice. Maybe what Sera said about Darkness not being automatically Evil was true. Maybe this was where he belonged. Riku could have Kiari and the could be happy. Everyone where they belonged and Sora here, with a new name and a new life. It seemed perfect.

But like most 'perfect' things in his life, it was going to end sooner than he thought.

**_TBC_**

**DONE! Well, for the record, it is pronounced A-lea not Ale like a drink. And I know it is cliff-hanger-ish, but bear with me! We will be exploring what the rest of Sora's old posse thinks about the fact Sora has gone to the Dark Side (Anyone mention Vader and you will be maimed) I have a plot idea, again P3rv3r73d D3m0n helped. And I hope y'all have fun reading! REVIEW!!!!!!! IT WILL MAKE ME TYPE FASTER-ER!**

**Peace, Love and the Sparkeling-Pizza of awesomeocity - Wolfie**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything about Kingdom Hearts, Kiari is low on my happy list and Zexion is going to be mine one day.**

**A/N:Ok, this is particularly sad. I placed a sort of easter egg in the last chapter and no one is yet to figure it out. So, I see two possibilities onto why people haven't figured it out. No one reads the details, or no one is KH savvy enough to be able to know the little thing about Organization XIII's name. Who ever can tell me in a review/PM FIRST which character in the last chapter was once part of the Org and which character they were will have their name posted in big bold letters on the next chapter saying. '________ YOU GOT IT RIGHT! CONGRATULATIONS!!!!!!' Ok, now onto the fic! **

**SETTING: Hollow Bastion/Radiant Gardens.**

Everyone was gathered together in Merlin's house, all of them feeling the same frantic worry. Sora was gone, he had become a part of the Darkness. And if he could still use the keyblade, if he could still tap into that unimaginable power for the other side, they were all damned. Everyone of Sora's friends were here. Except Cloud, but he hadn't yet come back from his epic battle with Sephiroth.

"We have to find him!" Riku said, but pretty much everyone knew that was his more emotional side talking. They all knew what had happened between the two, what Kiari and Riku...did. But they kept putting up the excuse that it wasn't planned, that they had no idea Sora was watching and they were going to tell Sora. And in truth, if that plan had worked maybe things wouldn't be so damn bleak. But their timing had sucked, and the two most evil beings in the universe had taken full advantage of that.

"But we don't even know where he is!" Donald interjected. No matter what had happened, Donald and Goofy blamed this whole mess on those two. But Donald was the more expressive of that particular blame than Goofy.

"Well, it hasn't been that long, and for all we know there are very few places he could be." Leon interjected. "So, we need to find some way to find out where that particular dark place is."

"He's with the dark now, we have to strike! If they get to powerful than he'll be to far gone!" Aerith said, her voice barly a whisper.

"Your right, but we still come up with the problem that we don't know where he is. Ok, so since we don't have a solid plan, we have to base it on luck. There are very few working gummi ships and the few of us that can travel through the worlds will have to. That's you Donald, Goofy and Your Majesty." The three other-worlders nodded, and prepared to leave, when a familiar shape was waiting in the door.

"Cloud!" Aerith yelled, running and jumping into his waiting arms. "I missed you so much!"

"I missed you to Aerith." He said, his voice was pained, like he was badly hurt.

"Where did you go to?" Merlin asked, obviously intreagued by his sudden appearence.

"I was in a whole different world, a world of both Light and Darkness, Twilight. I had to fight Sephiroth once and for all, but we both felt a power shift. At first it was in my favor, but then the Darkness in Sephiroth drastically grew. Then suddenly, I was home. All I know is that the world's balance is out of balance, and it needs to be fixed. Any idea what happened?" Cloud asked, taking a seat in a nearby chair.

"...Cloud. Something Happened. Sora's with the Darkness now." Cloud stiffened for a second, then looked up at Leon.

"Then I know where he is."

"WHAT!?" Everyone yelled almost in synce. "Where is he?"

"Sephiroth said two words, he told me I should solve the problem and become stronger. That it wasn't fair fighing a weaker opponent. He said 'Castle Oblivion'."

"Ok, we have a location. I'm sure if Cid and Merlin work they can find out where exactly this Castle is, but we have to hurry. Every second we waste is another step towards the darkness for Sora. NOW MOVE!" Leon yelled, everyone jumping up and getting too work. They knew what they were looking for, now they just had to prepare for getting there. Only Donald and Goofy felt the faintest feeling of de ja' vu from the name, but nothing solid came up.

Riku was standing next to the window, Kiari and Aerith were busy packing supplies. Riku sighed, he knew if they managed to find Sora, it would be hard to bring him back. Riku had been fighting against A Dark Power much stronger than he was, and he had almost lost himself to it twice. Even now, years later, he still wasn't completely back in the light. But Sora had a strong heart, stronger than anyone's here. Riku knew it was his fault Sora was gone, and he was more determined than anything that he would be the one to bring him back.

**_TBC_**

**DONE! Well, Will Sora come back? Will Sora stay in the dark? What about how Sora is feeling about his new leader? Will a relationship blossom? FIND OUT NEXT TIME ON DARK SELF!!!! Plus I was completely serious about the 'Easter Egg' thing on the top. you will get a chapter dedicated to you. If you want, I will even make you your own One-shot! I just want you guys to figure it out. If no one does, I'll just give you another hint. But, I wish you all with the best of luck! See ya' all in the funny pages.**

**Peace, Love and the Sparkeling-Pizza of pure awesomeocity - Wolfie**


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything about Kingdom Hearts, Kiari is low on my happy list and Zexion is going to be mine one day.**

**A/N: CONGRATULATIONS! TO LoopyTheFoxz for getting in with the easter egg thing first. And I apologize to Axel fans, they never really specified what happened after the whole bad-ass-fading-into-darkness thing. I LOVE AXEL TO! And hey, considering all the other messed up things I could do to him, having a girl like Ale seem like Axel would be a good thing. (There is a lot of messed up shit if you know where to look on this site.) Well, I am going to add some smut and stuff, but between who? Maybe Sora and his new superior? Maybe someone totally new? Who knows what my demented brain will concoct after listening to crappy music all day? BWAHAHAHA And P.S., I know the names are wierd, but eh. Best I could do. **

**P.s.s. My friend L made her own account! She has a single one-shot called 'Deal with the Devil', it is kind of dark and IT IS RATED M!!!! Good luck with that.**

**Sora for the record has been here two days, nothing of interest has happened yet.**

Sora was standing in what was essentially his room. He was number five, though he had no title of his own yet. There was a bedroom, but this was the main part of his room. In case of an attack on the castle, this place would be best suited to his fighting style. Like Ale, she controled sound and had those giant pillars which were actually chimes. She hit them and was able to create giant sound waves that she could aim anywhere.

The pristine white room had a slight rise at the end, was very open and had plenty of space for the close combat Sora had mastered. He was even wearing his own uniform, it was a black robe but it had two red rings and a black thin heart necklace over the outside. And even though he had always had to fight the Dark, he felt like he belonged here better than anywhere else. In a way he was betraying his friends, but two of his closest ones betrayed him first.

"How do you like it?" A voice said, causing the black-haired keyblade master to jump. He turned and saw Sera leaning against the doorway, grinning from ear to ear. Something about Sera just made him feel safe, he almost seemed like all the good things between Kiari, Riku and all his friends. Except he hadn't betrayed him...He lowered his head, even though he had tried to ignore it for as long as he had been here, but it wouldn't leave his mind!

"Are you all right?" Sera said, now lowering his face so he was looking up at Sora. He shook his head and tried to smile at the Lord of Dusk.

"I...i'm fine. Really." Then he gasped when Sera placed a finger on Sora's lips, keeping him quiet and lifting both their heads. Then Sera removed his finger smiled, tilting his head a little.

"Aros...Sora. I can see your heart, remember that little fact? But I don't need it to tell that something is really wrong with you. But by what I can see," he lowered his head so he was staring at Sora's chest. "Whatever is eating away at you had to do with whatever broke your heart. So, do you want to tell me? Or should I go?"

"NO!" Sora yelled "I mean, I..." he took a deep breath and let it all out at once. "I had two really good friends, you look a little like both of them. I was really in love with one of them, and they all knew it. But I was waiting a bit to settle back into normal life. I didn't think I would have to fight any more heartless. Oh, I'm sorry. I mean...I didn't think I would have to fight anymore, at all. But I was going over and I saw them kissing. And it wasn't just an innocent peck either. It hurt so much and then those two..."

Sora was on the verge of the tears, sniffing a little trying to keep it in. Everytihng was so wrong! He didn't know what to do or who to turn to. Everything seemed like it was against him! It was like...Then Sera pulled Sora into a hug, Sera was a little large and his arms seem to fit perfectly against Sora's body. It seemed like he stopped breathing, his chest even aching a little.

"I'm sorry. I'm so sorry. But don't worry. I won't let anyone take you away from me. You'll be safe. I promise." Sera said, burying his face in the black hair of the Keyblade Master. He really had feelings for the boy, even if he was from the light. Sora smiled and hugged him back, praying this moment would never end

* * *

Donald and Merlin were busy hovering over Cid and a large monitor. They were combining their magic and Cid's technology to try and find Castle Oblivion. The three from Disney Castle would be able to carry everyone. Aerith and Cid would be staying behind to make sure the Heartless didn't try anything. But it wouldn't be that hard, all they had to do was keep the Security System running and it would be safe.

Kiari and Riku were sitting on the bed, looking down at there feet. They felt terrible about this, everyone except them had been working non-stop, and no matter what everyone blamed them, weither they expressed it or not. There were side glares, little quirks, but until they had Sora back no one could say anything abou it.

"What if he doesn't want to come back?" Kiari said quietly.

"What?"

"What if he won't come back? I mean, it's not like he exactly has a reason to come back. He told me so many times 'I love you' with those eyes. And I just betrayed him. He gave his heart up for me! He forced me to forget about him to protect me, and I let him down."

"Kiari..." Riku took her hand, and tried to smile, but failed. "He's our friend. It's just a misunderstanding. We will find a way to get him back, and then we'll all go home. All of us. I promise."

**_TBC_**

**DONE! Well, Now there are two promises that are completely opposite and either way someone will be disappointed. But I still enjoy writing this and making good cliff-hangers for my readers! Now read and review or else! And go to 'L the Author's" account and read her one shot. A little demented, but great minds think alike do they not?! She does plan on making a longer term story, and the way she made the plot, it's gonna be good! So see'ya! **

**Peace, Love and the Sparkeling-Pizza of pure awesomeocity - Wolfie**


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything about Kingdom Hearts, Kiari is low on my happy list and Zexion is going to be mine one day.**

**A/N: Now I am going to get more into the romancy-smuttiness of it all. But don't worry, I will get into the ACTION in the next few chapters ;3 So, for the record, Sora doesn't have much of a memory of what happened between the part where Ansem and Xemnas pinned him down and when he woke up in Castle Oblivion, but he knows something bad happened. That gives me an EXCUSE FOR LATER SMUT! But either way, there will be fighting. So far, all I have is....**

**1) King, Donald, Goffy vs Darksides (you'll get it)  
2) Cloud vs Ale  
3) Yuffie vs Triple Storm  
4) Leon vs Selim  
5) Riku/Kiari vs Aros[Sora]/Sera**

**I don't know who will win which, but I HAVE AND IDEA FOR Riku/Kiari/Sera/Sora Ok, so now for your part. Do you guys want the Happy Ending, Sad Ending, or Ending that seems Sad but becomes happy? YOU CHOOSE!**

"FOUND IT!" Donald and Merlin both yelled, turning to the rest of the group. It had taken them two days, but they had located Castle Oblivion. If they hurried they could be within the vicinity of the castle, and then when they combined their magic again they could break through to where the Castle was hidden in the darkness.

The gummi ships where packed and everyone was ready, the security system was set up and Cid and Aerith where ready to stay behind since they wouldn't be much help in a fight. Cloud had said goodbye and everyone was on the gummi ships. Even Kiari had insisted on coming, since she did have a keyblde and wanted to save Sora.

Riku clung to Kiari's hand to reassure her as they took off and began to move through the groups of planets and stars, it would take them at least a day to get through the darkness and find this place, but they would be ready for anything that came. None of them could imagine what Sora would be going through.

XXX

"Get the hell off me!" Sora yelled, pushing up as hard as he could. Selim was sitting on his back cross-legged, grinning like a cat. The two have them had been sparring, everyone else watching and making an odd comment or two. But Selim had a wierd sort of power.

He always carried around a large bag of metal marbles attatched to the back of his belt. He could control the metal using magnetism, causing them to change their shape and could make them go pretty much anywhere. He could make different weapons, make a small shield of make them into thin needles and send them at blinding speed towards his opponents. His room also had plent of other metal and was more like a hallway, easier target for him.

But he barley had to use it, right now they were just sparring without weapons, and considering the brown-haired boy was much taller and heavier than anyone else, it was no surprise he could easily tackle Sora.

"Say please, Aros!" he said, so far Sera was the only one who called Sora by his original name, and he liked that. Their own little secret, and he LOVED it. Sora cared more about Sera than anyone else he had ever met. He had almost completely forgotten about his old life, enjoying every second of right now.

"PLEASE! Get the hell off me!" he yelled, smacking the ground. Finally Selim got off of him, helping him up. "Never....again." Sora muttered, trying to catch his breath. Selim just smiled and smacked Sora's back, causing him to fall over again.

"God, your skinny!" Ale yelled, helping him this time and miving him away from Selim. The Triplets (I will call them that from now on) had gone to work trying to tackle the moutain-like brunette."If I gave you a hug, I'd get a paper-cut!" But the two of them just smiled and walked over towards Sera.

"So, I did terribly, didn't I?" Sora muttered, sitting down on the floor next to the silver-haired heartless.

"No, you did well! Not alot of people have a chance against someone like him, and you nearly beat him. He's just a freaking giant, so don't feel bad. If you could have used the Keyblade he wouldn't have stood a chance." Sera leaned over and put his arm around Sora's shoulder, Sora froze up a little at first, but then smiled again and cuddled a little closer, Ale looking down on them and grinned like a fox, quickly disappearing through a nearbye door. The Triplets and Selim to busy to notice anything else and where relatively quiet. So it was almost like the two of them were completely alone, and they couldn't have been happier.

"Sora?" he whispered so the others couldn't hear. "I know you've been through a lot and I don't know how you'll react or anything. But I care about you, more than anything else I've ever seen before. I...i think I love you." Sera shut his eyes, playing to Kingdom Hearts that this was the right thing to do.

Sora was really quiet for a while, but then moved closer and hugged Sera. "I love you to." Sera stared down and looked at Sora, it seemed like his heart was almost healed after what had happened, and it seemed like Sora was getting more comfortable around here. Maybe, he would finally find something he could really love, even if he was a heartless.

**_TBC_**

**DONE! Ok, so I know it was cheesy and short, but I have an idea and I need those to to fall in love! Plus, I have been really busy and can't write well while I am distracted. So anyways, read and review, no flames and please don't hate me for taking so damn long. Thanks. **

**Peace, Love and the Sparkeling-Pizza of pure awesomeocity - Wolfie**


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything about Kingdom Hearts, Kiari is low on my happy list and Zexion is going to be mine one day.**

******A/N: SO SORRY I HAVEN'T UPDATED! I have been really busy lately and I wasn't able to get on until today! But now I am on and I am going to repay all you people back! **So Sora and Sera are in love and you know what? I am going to RUIN IT!. At the end we will get to the more action-ey part. I am finishing up and next chapter will be with the fighting parts, but for now just enjoy the smutty good-ness. Peace out. 

Sora and Sera had started kissing the second they got to Sera's room. Everyone had gone to their respective parts of the castle and Sera said the Keyblader should come by his bedroom. The fighting room was very open with slightly elevated steps of different heights, Sera hadn't told Sora anything about how he fought, and right now he could care less. Sera's bedroom was a deep red and black, with a few candles light around the room.

Once the door shut behind him Sera pushed his lips against Sora's, his hands moving up and down the smaller boys back. Sora moved his fingers into Sera's silver hair, burying themselves inside it. Sora opened his mouth a little, Sera's tounge invading every corner of his mouth. After a minute they seperated for some air.

"Wow...just wow." Sora muttered, resting his head on the wall while they both breathed heavily. Sera just grinned and pushed Sora onto the bed, slowly unzipping Sora's black coat and kissing his cheek.

"You haven't seen anything yet." Sera said, starting up another kiss.

XXX

The three gummi ships landed on the small amount of land, everyone moving out and staring at the large castle.

"I think we've been here before Daffy." Goofy said, looking up confused.

"I got the same feeling." The duck said, puzzled by the incredibly strong sense of deja-vu.

"Well, either way we have to get inside and rescue Sora. Now be warned, we don't know what we'll see or come up against in their. It could be Heartless or Nobodies or something else entirely. So, everyone ready?" Leon said, pulling out the Gunblade and moving forward, the rest following him.

Then they were about twenty feet from the castle, when suddenly there was a huge rumbling. Then two large pools of darkness appeared, and two Darksides rose from the ground. Everyone pulled out their weapons and got ready to fight, this was not a good sign.

XXX

Sora and Sera were laying on the Leader's bed, Sora was only wearing a pair of black pants and was working on Sera's clothes when they felt the ground shake. They gasped and jumped up, quickly getting dressed and rushing outside and through the hallways till they got to the first room, the others were already their.

"What's going on Sera?" Selim asked, frowning.

"Someone who isn't supposed to be here is trying to get in. I set up something at the front door in case this happened. There are Darksides guarding the door, a lot. So they either have to beat every one of them or seperate. Either way, get ready." Then he pulled his hood up, everyone else copying the movements and putting up the black hoods.

XXX

"Damn, every time we beat one another takes it's place!" Leon yelled, shooting another round of Firga spells at one of the large Heartless, but another appeared from the black abyss around them.

"We have to split up!" Mickey yelled, him and his two friends beating back more of them. "Donald, Goofy, stay with me. The rest of you, GET GOING!" The King yelled, no one complaining. The rest of the group pushing open and running inside.

Everyone stared at the group of dark figures in front of them. They looked like Nobodies, with the same black cloaks and boots, except their was red lining around the wrists and ends. Thier was seven in all; three in a group on the left and a tall bulky figure standing next to them, a single more effeminate figure to the right and two in the middle, one taler than the other and the shorter standing very close to the middle one.

"What are you doing here?" The middle one said, obviously the leader by his tone.

"You...you have our friend. We want him back!" Riku yelled, Kairi holding onto his arm tightly.

"Wait..." the one next to the middle one said, sounding shocked. He took a step ahead of the leader and stared at them, his face hidden by the hood. "Kairi? Riku?" The voice sounded familiar, then it hit Riku. The figure was Sora.

"S...sora?" Riku muttered, taking a step ahead as well, the rest of the Hero's of Light gasping in disbelief.

"What? IT can't be!" Then the figure removed his hood and showed it was in fact the Keyblade master.

He looked different, his complexion was a little paler and his hair was black, but it was still Sora none the less. Kairi moving forward as well till she was aligned with Riku.

"Sora, is that you? We were so worried about you!" she ran forward towards her friend, but then their was a loud metalic sound and she barely stopped in time, a long grey and black spear blade inches from her face.

"Stay away from him." Sera said, not moving even a centimeter.

"Sora, please. It's us, your friends!" Yuffie yelled, still confused.

"Come back Sora, this isn't you." Cloud said, real worry in his eyes. He knew how powerful the dark could be and how you could loose youself in it.

Sora stayed quiet for a moment, but stepped back and stood next to Sera, slipping his hand in the Leader's open hand.

"My name is Aros." He said, and then every one of the hooded people vanished.

"SORA!"

XXX

"What do we do now?" Selim said, removing his hood. They were in the last room, Sora's fighting room.

"Everyone go to each of your rooms, we won't let them have Aros. Everyone of us is a family now, and we have to defend our own." Sera said, Sora looked down.

"But these guys are tough, and you guys might get hurt. I don't want that to happen to you guys. If all they want is me then maybe I should go..." Sora began, but then something hit him on the head. Ale had taken out her weapon, a hammer-head on a staff and hit Sora lightly on the head.

"Shut. Up." she said, smiling.

"Yeah!" The Triplets said at the same time. "You are one of us, and if they want to take you. They will have to go through all of us!" Sera squeezed Sora's hand and smiled softly.

"Ok, Ale, your room is on the second part of the castle, get going!" The red-haired girl nodded and vanished without a sound. "And the rest of you, get ready. These guys are tough, but we can beat them. Just don't do anything stupid!" Sera said, everyone vanishing right after. "Aros...Sora. I'll stay here with you. Don't worry, I won't abandon you. No matter what."

**_TBC_**

**DONE! Ok, so I am sick and have an excuse to write again! Please don't ride my ass about not being able to update. I am really sorry. But I hoped you liked this chapter and I will try my hardest to update more often, though I am not making any promises. So have a good morning, afternoon evening and night. **

**Peace, Love and the Sparkeling-Pizza of pure awesomeocity - Wolfie**


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything about Kingdom HEarts, but I have my plan set up to bring Zexion back to life and make him eternally grateful so he will be MINE!!!!!!!(ect.) Such a smexy emo...**

**HEy people...yeah...I'm sure a lot of people are pretty damn pissed at me for being gone so long...And I don't blame them. I suck, and have been in a bit of a funk...and L's computer (literally) exploded because of some soda...not a great time. But I made another chapter as an apology! So don't hate me to much. But...I'm not that good with fighting scenes so I'm even more sorry! But...there is a special surprise around the end. :D**

The Heroes of Light made their way through the hallways, going through until they pushed their way through the first door, and met their first obstacle. One of the cloaked figures from earlier stood alone, surrounded by pillars and chimes all different shades of gray and white. THe figure lowered the hood to reveal the blood red hair and light green eyes beneith, completely focused on the warriors.

"Welcome!" she said, bowing deeply. The sound echoing deeply. "Now, I'm supposed to stop you from stealing our newest member, so are you going to leave nicely or will I have to force you?"

"You stole Sora first! He was our friend and you took him into the darkness, now we will save him!" Kairi yelled.

The girl sighed and her weapon formed, a giant hammer. "Well, I just can't allow that. But first, a quick introduction." She jumped up and landed on one of the pillars, grinning evilly. "I AM NUMBER 2, THE ECHO OF SOUND, ALE!" She quickly struck the pillar and a deep sound burst through the room and suddenly blasts of energy when't flying at them, only barly dodged before they sliced through the closed doorway. "Damn it, hold still so I don't damage my room!"

The heroes tried dodgin it, but eventually Cloud got his balance and effectivly deflected the blasts. Now that he was stable, the blonde warrior was able to charge forward and actually take a swing at the girl.

"Go! I'll take care of her! Save Sora!" The others nodded and made their way around the room, running as fast as they could.

"Oh no you..." Ale tried to stop them, but was pushed back by a particularly hard blow from Cloud Strife.

"Your fight is now with me!" He yelled, then dove forward again.

XXXX

Sora and Sera were sitting up in the elder's personal room, more precisely on his bed, since Sora did not want to be alone. He moved closely, the faint sounds of something like bells rung in the distance, almost inaudiable. Sera rubbed his arm a bit around the smaller form, smiling a bit.

"That's going to be Ale, she's a fighter that one." SEra tried laughing, but looked down to see the solemn expression on his small lovers face. He stood up and then leaned down, soon eye level with the boy. "Sora, listen to me. Whatever happens, if you we get seperated or something happens to anyone, I swear not even the rage of Kingdom Hearts can stop me from being with you. You are the only one who made me really...feel. I can feel happiness and sadness, but you male me feel rage and passion. You make me feel like my chest is on fire just looking at you, like I can do anything just to be with you!" The black haired boy stayed quiet for a moment, until Sera couldn't take it. "DAMN IT, SAY SOMETHING!" Sera yelled, a few tear drops threatening to come out.

Sora lifted his head and smiled wider then ever before, tears freely streaming down his porceline cheeks. He spoke in a shaky tone that was almost impossible to hear.

"D...do you mean it?" Sera just gasped a little, then smiled and nodded. Sora jumped forward and kissed his, but then they fell back and were on the bed, Sera just inches over Sora's face, and it would almost be a crime not to take advantage of such an open chance. He leaned forward and delved into another deep kiss, but this one made the earlier one look like nothing. Tounges were freely battleing outside of the mouths as the two tried to get out of their clothes as quickly as possible.

Soon they were in nothing but their pants, when Sera chuckled a bit. "What?" Sora muttered, slightly breathless as he brushed and rubbed himself across every ounce of open skin Sera had.

"It's just...their is an enemy that wants you, our friends are fighting and we are here..."

"Getting ready to fuck our brains out?" Sora said in a devilishly sexy tone, pulling him even closer.

"GOD!" Sera screamed, not able to contain himself. He pounced and bit and licked and did everything he could, causing Sora to moan even louder.

XXX

Selim and the Triplets were sitting in Selim's room, the Triplets getting ready for battle, when they started hearing the moans and thumps from the nearby room.

"You don't think..." Selim said, staring with a slightly sickened face and wide eyes at his three friends. The three each grabbed either their eyes, ears or mouth, then ran away.

"We gotta...go fighting now." The three said in unison, then ran out.

"DON'T LEAVE ME HERE!" Selim yelled.

"OH SERA!" he heard Sora yell, then Selim just drew his legs up and sighed.

"Dear Kingdom HEarts I'm gonna need help after this." he sighed, covering his ears and trying to think of anything else except the room

**DONE! I am sorry, I need to rush that last scene a bit in order to get it up in time. But in other news, I am going to start a new multi chapter fic and YOU GET TO CHOOSE! The options are...**

**Next Generation of Kingdom Hearts**

**My OC in NAruto (starting a bit before Shippuden)**

**Future (R3) Of Code Geass. **

**I need help, PLEASE HELP ME PICK! Please and Thank you.**

**Peace, Love and the Sparkling-Pizza of pure awesomeocity - Wolfie**


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything about Kingdom HEarts, but I have my plan set up to bring Zexion back to life and make him eternally grateful so he will be MINE!!!!!!!(ect.) Such a smexy emo...**

**HEy people, I'm going to try and make up for it! I'm gonna keep on typing and get up more chapters! I will finish this story and start on my next story! There is a poll on my profile for which story I should do next, SO PLEASE VOTE! All right then...TO THE STORY! Please enjoy.**

With Cloud fighting the first of the New Organization, the rest of the group moved through the hallways, reletively uninterupted. Once or twice they came to a dead end, the hallways acting sort of like a maze, but soon they came to the next door. Yuffie moved over by the side of the door and read out the plaque beside it.

"The Triple Storm."

"Get ready, we're one person shorter and we don't know what we're up against." Leon muttered "Everyone ready?" He said, and everyone nodded, then pressed open the large double doors.

The room was vastly different from the rest of the castle. Vast open space surrounded them, with an extremely high ceiling that was pain ted deep grey almost like a stormy sky. There was a pathway in front of them, made of the same white material as the rest of the castle, that was only about five feet across and descended into darkness below them, an empty abyss that everyone instantly knew that if you fell down, you would never come back up. All around them were pillars, only about a foot across, all different heights scattered around the room.

"Woah..." Yuffie muttered, bending down a bit to look a little closer at the darkness beneith them. Suddenly there was a gust of wind and the ninja was actually thrown off!

"YUFFIE!" Leon yelled, but the ninja clutched the edge of one of the platforms and hoisted herself up, quickly jumping till she was on a pillar a little bit above the main group. "What was that?"

"That! My dear intruders was a gift from the Triple Storm!" Three beings came out of their individual shadow potals on different parts of the room. All of them had the same hair, the same eyes, and the same scar on their face just below their right eye.

"God, what is it with you people!" Riku yelled, pushing to the front of their group. "You kidnapped our friend for no reason, and we just want him back!"

"If we remember correctly." They said in perfect unison. "Aros, Sora as you call him, was brought to us after he had his heart broken. And now that someone repaired it, you want him to come back to the same place it broke in the first place."

"IT was a mistake, we didn't mean..." Kairi began, but then a small shuriken hit right at her feet, sticking in the ground. All three of them were wielding ninja weapons. One carrying a large shuriken the size of his body, one carrying two medium sized ones in each hand, and the third carrying one small one between each finger.

"You didn't mean to, but you did. Aros is our friend and we will not stand for him to be hurt!" The first one, carrying the largest one, jumped and tried slashing down onto the red-head, but Yuffie was in the way, her normal shuriken now much larger and glowing green.

"Doom of the Living!" She yelled, throwing the first of the triplets off and instantly throwing the magic ninja star, which was barly avoided by its intended target.

"Now this is a fight, brothers!" The second yelled, jumping down and slashing at the ninja girl.

"I got these push-overs. Move along!" Yuffie yelled, smiling a bit as she dived right into the three-on-one fight. The others quickly complied, making their way through the doors, and out into the empty hallways.

"You can't beat us, you know." The TRiple Storm said, all laughing the exact same way.

"Do you know how creepy that is?" Yuffie yelled, doding multiple throws of the smallest shuriken. Each of the ninja stars they threw were empowered by the wind, many nearly brushing Yuffie off the platforms. But even though the odds were against her, she managed to hold her ground fairly well.

"Wanna know our little secret?" The first muttered, standing back while his brothers continued attacking the black haired ninja. "We all used to be one person, just your average Joe. But then the darkness came. So our body divided into three, as did our soul. But we each retained an individual heart, our own conciousness still connected, but different." He then jumped up and locked his weapon against hers, still empowered by magic. "You view us as evil, as monsters hiding in the dark. So what is we are? Does that give us no right to be happy? TO try and make a family?!" He yelled.

"Not if you take our friend with you!"

"He was brought to us broken and we made him whole, why does it matter if he is with the light or the dark. If you knew what we knew then you wouldn't dare try to take him!"

"Try me!" Yuffie said, standing back a bit, waiting for the next attack.

"If only you knew..." The first muttered, turning his head. THen he bought it up again. "I must not let you through, lest you take our comrade and friend, I must fight you, but I will tell you the truth. Aros...Sora, fell in love."

**DONE! I am sorry, I need to rush that last scene a bit in order to get it up in time. But in other news, I am going to start a new multi chapter fic and YOU GET TO CHOOSE! The options are on a poll on the profile. And guys? I'm sorry but I do suck at writing battle scenes, so they will suck for a bit, but the ending will be pretty good! I swear!!!!!**

**Peace, Love and the Sparkling-Pizza of pure awesomeocity - Wolfie**


End file.
